


Tickling Him Pink

by millercrystal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Fluff, Near Future, Newt isn't above occasionally using that knowledge to his advantage, Tina is decidely not an early bird, You can guess how that goes, solar-powered Newt, ticklish Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millercrystal/pseuds/millercrystal
Summary: Newt wants to get a head start on soaking up sunlight with his wife, but Tina is decidedly not ready. Fortunately, he knows just how to change that.Alternatively, Tina wants to sleep in but Newt has other plans.





	Tickling Him Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I love the picture of Newt and Tina enjoying ubiquitous sunshine on a summery holiday.

Among the long list of things being an Auror has taught Tina, one of the simplest must be to enjoy the rare luxury of being able to sleep in, which is precisely what she is doing this morning.

It was in the grim winter when Grindelwald was defeated. Now, Tina and Newt are enjoying a much deserved holiday after dealing with large parts of the aftermath, with permission from her new boss after transferring to the British Auror Office. Not that anyone would stop them anyway, everyone knew they were central to the effort. They have been given 2 weeks off of work and are now on a Mediterranean island, bathing in sunshine.

Tina swears Newt is solar-powered. Most days, the magizoologist would rise with the sun to take care of the animals in his charge, though he would return to bed to doze some more until a more human hour.

Apparently, today is not one of most days. Her beloved husband returns to their room and proceeds to drape himself over the bed, setting his head on the nudge of her blanket-covered waist. She turns onto her side, absently petting his hair but otherwise giving no indication of waking.

‘Darling, wake up. We have a whole new area of town to explore today.’ he nuzzles into her stomach.

‘Mmm.’ She curls into his warmth in response, eyes remaining shut.

He lies there for a minute, debating his next step. Then he gets up and slowly pulls open the curtain, letting sunlight flow onto the bed. A few birds whistle in the distance.

She cracks open an eye and casts her unfocused sight about in the warmth, landing on him by the window. He has his face tilted up towards the sun, eyes narrowed to a feline squint. Sensing her gaze, he turns to grace her with a lazy smile, ‘Good morning.’

‘10 more minutes.’ she murmurs and proceeds to bury herself into the pillow, slipping back into sleep. Chuckling to himself, he goes into the living room to pack for a day out in the island.

At the suggested time, he pads back to the bed and bends down to study her. With her cheek smushed into the pillow, Tina snores lightly. Newt almost feels guilty for waking her up from much needed sleep, but he is eager to drink in more sunlight; Merlin knows they are never going to get as much sun back home. Besides, he loves how the brown of Tina’s eyes lighten to a warm earthy shade in the natural light.

Newt reaches out to push back a strand of hair falling onto her face. ‘Honey, it’s been 10 minutes now.’ he tells her gently. She hums while shifting to spread her limbs, eyes fluttering beneath still closed lids. The blanket tumbles down to her thighs. He continues to smooth out strands of hair framing her face, successfully rousing her enough. ‘Rise and shine, love. There’s a bright day ahead.’

She blinks blearily up at him but makes no move to sit up. Grinning, he asks as a devious idea comes to his mind, ‘Do you need some motivation?’

‘Breakfast would be nice.’ she considers, stretching her neck absently and entirely missing the way his grin slides into a smirk.

‘Sure, but first you need to get up.’ As she yawns and raises her arms above her head, he pounces at her undefended sides. She huffs out shocked laughter as he tickles her relentlessly. She doubles over to protect her middle, trying to squirm out of reach and kicking the blanket halfway over the edge in the process.

‘Neeewt! Not fair!’ she squeals in mock outrage between puffs of breath.

The man in question only pauses long enough to take in her ruddy cheek and comment, ‘Hmm, you don’t look awake enough. Let me just make sure you’re fully conscious.’ before continuing his ministrations.

Before long, he has her gasping for breath and rolling out of bed in heavily rumpled pyjamas. Mission achieved, he drops all pursuit and puts on an innocent smile. ‘Now you’re finally awake!’

She pouts in response, ‘There better be breakfast when I’m ready.’

‘Of course, love.’ he walks out of the room, dodging her attempt to sneak revenge at his lower back with a cheeky ‘Ha!’ His chortles accompany him into the kitchen to get breakfast preparation started.

Tina can only shake her head in amusement while washing her face, with sizzling of toast and beating of eggs providing background music to her morning routine.


End file.
